leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Alomomola (Pokémon)
|} Alomomola (Japanese: ママンボウ Mamanbou) is a introduced in Generation V. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Biology Alomomola is a pink fish-like Pokémon with darker pink markings on its heart-shaped body and fins. It has large dorsal and ventral fins resembling hands, each divided into four sections and tipped with a paler pink. The shape of the Pokémon resembles an ocean sunfish, as it lacks a proper tail fin. Its eyes are round with golden irises and a mark that appears to be an eyelash extending up and back toward the rest of the body. It lives in the open seas. If it finds an injured Pokémon floating at sea, Alomomola will heal the Pokémon's wounds and carry it back to shore. It heals Pokémon using its special membrane enveloping its entire body. In the anime Major appearances A Alomomola debuted in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. It was the first Pokémon in the Unova region that saw. Two Alomomola appeared in The Name's N!. asked for them to use on , who was suffering from . An appeared in Big Sky, Small Fry!, where it was trying to assist a during 's trial. Minor appearances An Alomomola made a cameo in A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition!, where it was hooked by a competitor in 's fake fishing contest. Multiple Alomomola appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. An Alomomola appeared in a flashback in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Multiple Alomomola appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Part 2. An Alomomola appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!. Multiple Alomomola appeared in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. An Alomomola appeared in Expedition to Onix Island! as a resident of a . An Alomomola appeared in a fantasy in New Places... Familiar Faces!. Multiple Alomomola appeared in Going for the Gold!, where they were among the Pokémon seen in the . Multiple Alomomola appeared in An Undersea Place to Call Home!. A flashback showed Ash catching an Alomomola for a fishing competition in Day Three Blockbusters!. An Alomomola appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Two Alomomola appeared in The Guardian's Challenge!. Two Alomomola appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, with one being wild and the other appearing in a fantasy. hooked the wild one whilst fishing and gave it some food. Multiple Alomomola appeared in The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!. Multiple Alomomola appeared in Balloons, Brionne, and Belligerence!. Three Alomomola appeared in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. Pokédex entries type. It can use to help friends recover.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga caught an Alomomola during her Battle Subway training sometime prior to With a Little Help from My Friends, which she later names Nancy. An Alomomola appeared in Brooklet Hill in True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , , , Driftveil City, P2 Laboratory ( ing in )}} , , and , Virbank City, Virbank Complex, P2 Laboratory ( ing in )}} |area= }} |} |} , , , , , , , , , and ( )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Beach: World Axle - B1F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Variety Battle: Empoleon the Great}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 288}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Moonlit Island (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Pain Split|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Alomomola's name is a . * Alomomola represents in the Unova horoscope. * Alomomola was the first non-Legendary Generation V Pokémon to appear in an episode of the . Origin Alomomola appears to be a combination of an and a heart representing health. Due to its hand-like fins and heart shaped body, it may have been inspired by the . Its ability to heal other Pokémon may be inspired by the . The fact that it wraps itself in a special membrane might be a reference to a , or the nourishing secretions of the . Alomomola being found in locations with the line, reflects the ocean sunfish's diet of . Name origin Alomomola is a combination of ''Mola mola (scientific name for the ) and mom (referring to its status as the Caring Pokémon). It may also refer to aloha, for love/affection, referenced by Alomomola's heart-like shape and the ocean sunfish's preference to tropical areas, such as . Mamanbou may be a combination of mama and 翻車魚 manbō (ocean sunfish). In other languages and mama |fr=Mamanbo|frmeaning=Similar to Japanese name |es=Alomomola|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mamolida|demeaning=From Mama and |it=Alomomola|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=맘복치 Mambokchi|komeaning=From , , Mom and |zh_cmn=保母曼波 Bǎomǔmànbō|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Аломомола Alomomola|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Mamolida es:Alomomola fr:Mamanbo it:Alomomola ja:ママンボウ zh:保姆曼波